Various techniques have been developed for depositing and/or patterning organic materials on a substrate for use in constructing organic optoelectronic devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic phototransistors, organic photovoltaic (PV) cells, or organic photodetectors. These techniques include vacuum thermal evaporation, solution processing, and organic vapor phase deposition, along with printing techniques such as inkjet printing, nozzle printing, thermal vapor jet printing, and organic vapor jet printing (OVJP). In some applications, it may be desired to deposit more than one type or composition of organic material so that adjacent portions of deposited material have different compositions.